Dark Seduction
by ClaimToFame
Summary: No one is more surprised than Dela when Kylo Ren descends on her planet. Even more surprising is the seductive power he has over her. In exchange for leaving her planet in peace, she is taken as his prize. WARNING: This fic should be rated MA, but that option does not appear in the drop-down box.
1. Chapter 1

The column of crisp, snowy Stormtroopers filed from the ominous black-winged ship in double-time. Once they'd cleared the ramp, they peeled off left and right, forming an imposing corridor. There was a thick moment of complete silence, and Dela glanced at her grandmother's weathered face. The old woman kept her eyes on the Stormtroopers. "I love you, Dela," she said very softly.

Dela's heart clenched and her gut twisted in horror. She'd lived with her grandmother for eighteen of her twenty years, and this was the first time she'd ever heard her say those words. Of course, she knew the love was there, but it just wasn't something that either of them had ever spoken. Until now. She wanted to return the sentiment, but she saw her grandmother's eyes grow wide with fear and turned her own attention back to the scene unfolding before them.

A dark figure appeared and descended from the ship with purposeful strides. He was clad in black from head to toe, the tails of his long cloak billowing out behind him, deep hood drawn over his head, face concealed behind a black metallic mask. Unlike the troopers who had preceded him, his journey down the ramp was all but silent, yet when the soles of his boots came to rest on the soil of Dela's planet, she felt the atmosphere surge with a powerful and dreadful force like nothing she'd ever felt before. The fine hairs on her arms and at the back of her neck stood at attention as the tingle of goosebumps rippled across her skin. "Kylo Ren," she whispered to herself.

"Shhh," her grandmother reprimanded, taking Dela's smooth hand into her gnarled one. "Stay silent and clear your mind, child."

"Clear my mind?" Dela whispered. "How am I supposed to - ?"

"Be still and do as I say!" hissed the older woman as she tightened her grip on Dela's hand. "Do not look at him."

Instinctively, Dela glanced at Kylo Ren and felt the blood drain from her face. He had waded into the small gathering of curious onlookers, two of his Stormtroopers flanking him, but his progress had come to an abrupt halt about twenty meters away. He was motionless, save the ends of his cloak swirling in the gentle updraft created by the ship's silently idling engines. His hooded head was turned to the right, in the direction that Dela and her grandmother stood, and was slightly cocked to one side in a position that suggested curiosity and interest. Despite being obscured by the sleek, black metal of his mask, Dela could feel his gaze on her, and despite her grandmother's insistent tug on her hand, she could not force herself to look away.

Kylo Ren remained where he was, but slowly raised one arm and beckoned Dela with his black-gloved hand. She started to take a step, but her grandmother now had both hands wrapped around her arm, fighting to keep her by her side. "Dela!" she pleaded through clenched teeth. "No!"

Dela stopped, obeying her grandmother but still entranced by Kylo Ren's spell. When he saw that his summon had been thwarted, he reached his hand out with more determination, slowly opening and closing his fingers, and Dela felt, for the first time, the seductive power of the Dark Side. The surprise of it made her gasp. She'd been expecting pain, but had instead felt an intense sensation of ecstasy ripple through the most sensitive areas of her body. The feeling subsided as Kylo Ren's arm relaxed, but when he reached out again, it came back twice as strong, concentrated deep inside of her, and she couldn't help the wanton moan that the sensation drew from her throat. Desperately she tore free from her grandmother's grasp and made her way to the source of her pleasure. The crowd of people about her were nothing. The ship, the Stormtroopers, the stars above and the soil below were all nothing. She even lost all awareness of her own self. She didn't care if he meant to kill her, if he meant to kill them all. Life as she'd experienced it up until that point seemed a hazy distant dream. It wasn't real. He was real. He was everything. She had to be near him. With him.

Up close he was as much a mystery as from a distance. There was no way to decipher the being beneath the mask at all. But Dela could feel the powerful draw of his aura pulsing in the air around them. She was out of breath, though she could not understand why.

"What is your name?" Kylo Ren inquired. His was a deep, liquid voice, laced with the raspy, robotic influence of the his mask's breathing mechanism.

"I'm called Dela," replied Dela softly. Her own breathing was starting to regulate now, and though she still found herself intrigued by the presence of the infamous leader of the First Order, she felt as though she were emerging from a fog. The people in the crowd came back into focus, the white armour of the Stormtroopers stood out against the mundane colors of her planet. She was aware of her grandmother standing stooped and worried off to her left.

"Dela," repeated Kylo Ren as though he were tasting the name for the first time and had found it exquisite.

A moment of silence hung between them, the onlookers dared not stir or make a sound, and Dela felt herself returning even more to normal. Fear began to rise up where there had once been desire and intrigue. What had happened to her? She glanced down at the ground, where her sandaled feet were smudged with mud. She took a step backward, eager now to retreat, desperate to return to her grandmother's side. _Leave,_ she thought, wishing she somehow had even a fraction of the power of Kylo Ren so that she could will him to do her bidding. _Leave us alone. Go back to wherever it is you came from._ She took another step. Then another. He wasn't stopping her, so she turned to flee and ran right into two Stormtroopers who had closed in to block her path.

"Ah, ah, ahhh," childed Kylo Ren as the troopers each took hold of one of her elbows and spun her around to face him again. He raised his head and seemed to survey the rest of the people around them, then brought his masked face close to hers. "Your wish is my command, fair Dela," he said. "I shall leave your planet in peace. But you are coming with me."

"No!" Dela struggled in the grasp of the Stormtroopers, but they seemed to hardly notice.

Kylo Ren straightened up, took one last appraising glance at the planet he'd decided to spare, then turned on his heel, the tail of his black cloak fluttering behind him, and walked back through the assembly of Stormtroopers, up the ramp, and into his ship.

Dela, struggling with all of her might, was dragged along the same route and as she was escorted up the ramp, the rest of the Stormtroopers closed ranks and filed in behind her, their staccato steps all but drowning out her grandmother's feeble, distant cries.


	2. Chapter 2

Dela cracked one eye open and winced. It took her a moment to blink away the searing pain shooting through her head, but when it abated to a dull ache, she saw her surroundings come into focus. Just as they did, she recalled her final moments of consciousness. Stormtroopers, two of them, then three, then four. She had been fighting. Fighting like never before. Her grandmother's face swam into her memory, and those softly spoken words. _I love you, Dela._ They had shaken Dela in the moment, and now, with the clarity of her predicament becoming all too real, she wondered if her grandmother had known. Why else would she have chosen that moment to say those never-before-spoken words? She had known why Kylo Ren had come. She had known that Dela would be taken. Then why? Why hadn't they stayed away? Why hadn't her grandmother taken her somewhere safe the instant the command shuttle had swooped in? Why hadn't they stayed well-hidden?

It hurt too much to think on for long. Slowly Dela sat up from her place on the cold floor. The cell - she assumed it was a cell - was stark and sleek. She was just noticing the absence of any sort of door when a burst of air hissed and a portion of the solid wall whisked open to reveal an imposing figure. His armour resembled that of the Stormtroopers who flanked him, but rather than the signature white of the troopers, his was a luminous silver. A black cape draped over one shoulder, and Dela surmised that this was some sort of high ranking officer.

The officer entered the small confines of the cell, stood for a moment studying Dela, and then turned to the Stormtrooper on his right. "She's been harmed," said the officer, and Dela was shocked to hear a woman's voice.

"She resisted," came the trooper's robotic reply. Though entirely human, the humanity had long been removed from the men - and perhaps women - who wore the iconic white armour of those who'd served the Empire and now the First Order. Human machines, her grandmother had once called them. The very worst kind of weapons. Men without conscience. Men without souls.

"You'll explain that to Kylo Ren," said the silver female officer. Then she turned her attention to Dela. "I am Captain Phasma," she said. "You have come under the care of the First Order."

Dela couldn't help but scoff. "The care? Is that what you call it?"

Captain Phasma stared down at Dela, her helmet hiding her features, but her intensity apparent all the same. "It was not my wish for you to join us," she explained with a clipped tone. "You are here because Kylo Ren desires your presence. Your interpretation of your circumstances is not my concern." The Captain turned and stepped back through the doorway. When she turned back to face Dela she said, "Come. I am to show you to your quarters."

Dela's quarters, as it turned out, were more than she could've imagined they'd be. Spacious, plush, and equipped with anything she might need, including a table of freshly-prepared food and a wardrobe of clothing finer than any she'd ever had. Also, to her astonishment, once her escort delivered her safely to her quarters, they promptly left. She had no doubt a guard or two was stationed just outside the door, but she was thankful for the opportunity to gather her wits alone. The food was tempting, though part of her remained wary of it. She felt certain Kylo Ren did not mean to harm her. Had that been his aim he could've easily dispatched her before now. No, he _desired her presence_ , as Phasma had put it, so it would make no sense for him to poison her minutes after her arrival on board. Unable to resist any longer, she plucked a small cake from a platter and bit into it. "Mmmm," her eyes closed in appreciation as she chewed the sweet, moist treat. Two more bites and it was gone, and while she savored the taste she scanned and found a pitcher of ice cold water which she poured into a class and gulped down greedily.

Revived from a bit of food, Dela explored her quarters. There was an extravagant bath, complete with large tub. She looked down at her mud-crusted feet and ankles, and before she knew it she was stripping away her tattered clothes and stepping into the steamy running water. She soaked for what seemed like hours, and emerged pink and slightly wrinkled. She found and wrapped herself in a satin black robe that was much too large for her but still felt nice against her freshly cleaned skin. She took another cake from the table as she went by, licked a bit of the frosting and then sat down on the edge of the huge bed that was the centerpiece of the room. It was invitingly soft, with satin bedding that matched her luxurious robe. She slid into the middle of the bed and curled up, her head resting against the plump pile of pillows, and soon was fast asleep, the unfinished cake in her limp hand.

She dreamed things that even in sleep made her blush and moan. Unspeakable things that virtuous young women should not ever let enter their minds. In fact, Dela could not recall even having knowledge that such things existed, and the distant part of her that was aware she was dreaming was aghast at the scenes that played out. The sensations that sent her writhing in the satin, her hands grasping desperately at the slippery bedding beneath her, her heels digging deeply into the cushioning of the bed. Her back arched, her thighs fell wide apart, and a spasm of intense pleasure spiked through her depths and made her cry out with such ecstasy that she woke herself.

For a moment she thought surely he was there. He had to be. But as she looked around, chest still heaving as she panted to catch her breath, an electrifying throbbing still echoing in the juncture between her legs, she found that she was completely alone. On the one hand, her solitude was welcomed, given the fact that she was lying in the middle of a bed, robe hoisted well above her hips, bare legs spread wide and a cool, sticky puddle beneath her. Had he been there, watching her, she would have been humiliated beyond measure.

But the urgency to be near him had arisen again, just as it had before, and she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, stood up, hugging the robe close to her body, and went to the door. Surprisingly, it whisked open as she approached, and the tall figure of Kylo Ren was framed just beyond. He moved to enter, causing Dela to retreat until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed and she was compelled to sit down. She stared up at him, afraid, aroused, and ashamed.

"My robe suits you," said Kylo Ren as he reached out and ran a gloved hand down her cheek. It was then that Dela realized that her quarters were his quarters. That she was meant to share them, and that it was his bed on which she sat. On which she had slept. On which she had dreamed. On which she had...

"What do we have here?" Kylo Ren had moved around to the side of the bed and he leaned down and swiped two fingers across the satin coverlet. He raised them for closer inspection, turning his hand slowly so the wetness glistened against the black leather of his glove. "Very nice," he purred, and Dela shuddered. She knew then that as impossible as it seemed, she had to find a way to combat the hold this man had on her. It was the last thing she wanted to consider in that moment, sitting on his bed, wrapped in his robe, body humming with the strongest desire she'd ever felt. Here, in his quarters, it seemed that she was as good as powerless to fight. Even when he wasn't physically present, just being in his bed was enough to cause her to subconsciously succumb to him. With him standing close, it was almost too much to bear. She had to concentrate on not making a spectacle of herself. For all she wanted was to tear the robe open, expose her naked body, and beg him to take her. She wanted it so much it frightened her, and that was enough for her to know she had to fight it. She could not give in. There would be no turning back if she did, and then she'd be lost.

Kylo Ren moved closer until he loomed over her. Gently he reached out and cupped her cheek, and Dela could not stop herself from leaning into the contact. "So much turmoil in your poor mind," he said. "Why is that?"

It came to her that he was reading her thoughts, but the warm leather of the palm of his glove was so soothing that she didn't have the will to care. "I'm…" she began. "You're... I'm….I can't...You're…" Struggle as she might, the words could not form. It was frustrating, but at the same time, she was relieved when Kylo Ren told her to be still and stop fighting. It seemed like a good idea, so she did.

"You are not to leave this room, is that understood? Never." His hand had worked its way lower and moved to the back of her neck. His thumb was pressing small circles at the base of her skull, and it felt so wonderful that her eyes slipped closed.

"Never," she acquiesced under his spell. She could not imagine why she'd ever want to leave that room.

"You're mine," he whispered. "You belong to me now."

He would get no argument from her. "Yours," she exhaled. Her body felt as light as a feather and her head seemed to drift unattached from her neck. He continued his attentions until she could no longer remain upright, and then he took a knee on the bed, his weight causing her to collapse against him, and gently he gathered her into his arms and positioned her on the bed so that she could sleep.

"Now dream of me," he whispered down to her. "And later I will return to you and make your dream come true."


	3. Chapter 3

She waited until she was sure he was gone. When the voices on the other side of the door had faded along with the footsteps, she opened her eyes. Part of her was still relishing in the lingering effects of his presence, the cool feel of his satin robe against her skin, the comfort of his bed and the forbidden fantasies it provoked. But her willful side felt more empowered in that moment. She knew she must get out of his bed and out of his robe, and never touch either again. Then, she had to escape his room. It was her only hope.

Reluctantly, Dela peeled her lethargic body from the soft bed and all of the promises it held. Images flashed into her mind, visions of what he would do to her in that bed whenever he returned. The idea made her lightheaded, but she took a deep breath and vowed that she would not be overcome so easily. This effect he had over her, this unimaginable power, was something she knew she had to find a way to fight and defeat.

She headed to the wardrobe, divesting herself of the robe as she went, and missing it's slippery embrace instantly. She let it drop to the floor in a pool of ebony folds and opened the wardrobe to peruse her options. A thought came to her then, that these clothes were intended for her, or whatever woman was destined to be imprisoned in this place. Could it be that they had the same effect as the robe, the bed, and the rest of the room itself? She thought of the hot bath, the delicious cake and refreshing ice water. Was all of it part of the seduction? Part of the spell she was struggling to break? She thought of her plain, dirty garments that lay in a heap on the floor of the bath. Shades of brown with dried mud and threadbare spots in need of patching. She looked back at the beautiful velvet gowns in the wardrobe. Rich emerald green and deep midnight blue. She'd dreamt of such gowns since she was a child, but had only ever seen them in those far away dreams.

Dela closed the wardrobe, swallowing back the silly tears of a little girl's shattered dreams. But was it also her dream to be the possession of a murderous fiend? For that's what Kylo Ren was, no two ways about it. Feeling stronger by the second, she sought out her own clothing and quickly dressed. She could do this. she felt that now. Hope was revived. But the task of escaping the room undetected was more daunting. And what then? She had no concept of where she was in relation to her home nor how to go about getting back there. The realization was frustrating, but all Dela cared about at that moment was ceasing Kylo Ren's seductions. Once she'd proven that she could no longer fall victim to his power, she would figure out the rest.

On a whim, she walked up to the door of the quarters to see if, by some bizarre chance, it might open. She was not at all surprised when it did not. That meant that she must wait for someone to enter from the other side and take her chance then of running out. She didn't expect to get far, just past the threshold was far enough to gain full control of her wits once again. What happened after that she didn't know, but one thing kept reassuring her. The woman, Phasma, had seemed disappointed that the Stormtroopers had injured Dela in an effort to restrain her. Not only that, but it was understood that they'd answer to Kylo Ren for the mistake. He wanted her here, and he wanted her unharmed. The more she thought about it, the better Dela felt. She replayed everything from the moment she'd defied her grandmother and looked across the crowd of people at Kylo Ren. "He was looking at me," she said aloud to the empty room. From that distance, through all of those other people, he had been stopped in his tracks at the sight of her. One of the lessons her grandmother had taught her growing up was that the most important thing to know about your enemy was his weakness. Discover that, her grandmother said, and you are well on your way to victory. "I'm his weakness." Dela's mind raced with the idea, and adrenaline began to crackle throughout her body. "He will not hurt me." This last she said more to boost her own spirits. Part of her was still quite wary of Kylo Ren, the part that recognized the terrible things of which he was capable. But it was a start. It was a start.

The element of surprise, Dela figured, would be her best course of action. She bided her time, sitting in a plain chair, ignoring the allure of the food and bed, and waiting for the door to open. She made herself as still as a hunted creature, and put all of her effort into keeping her breathing calm and her mind clear. She listened intently to every sound beyond the door, waiting for footsteps, waiting for that distinctive voice. Waiting. Waiting.

A long time later, she heard what she'd been listening for. Someone approached, and when he spoke she knew it was him. She could not make out the precise words, but she got the gist that he was speaking to one other individual. The reply was short and devoid of emotion. A Stormtrooper, most likely the one that had been guarding the door all along. Retreating footsteps signaled the departure of the trooper, and then the telltale sound of the pressure releasing the door lock, and the rush of air as it swished open.

Dela had positioned herself to the right of the door, out of the field of vision of anyone entering the room. The moment Kylo Ren had cleared the threshold, she slipped behind him, into the corridor, and flattened herself against the wall beside the door just as it zipped shut. Her heart hammered in her chest. She couldn't believe she'd done it.

Distant voices echoed from the other end of the corridor, accompanied by rhythmic footsteps. At the same time, the door to Kylo Ren's quarters hissed open once more, and in a panic, Dela turned and ran, the soles of her sandals clanging against the metal walkway. She made it perhaps fifty feet before she felt an enormous amount of pressure surrounding her on all sides, and her limbs ground slowly to a halt in mid-stride. _No!_ she thought, though she was unable to speak. She could hear nothing but the roar of her own blood pounding through her veins.

Kylo Ren reached her and with a lazy flick of his hand, she was released from the immobilizing pressure. His steel grip on her elbow, however, kept her firmly in place. He said nothing as he turned and began guiding her back towards his quarters.

"No!" Dela protested, snatching hard against his grasp. "No! I want to go home! Let me go!"

He remained silent, but reached over and wrapped his free hand around the back of her neck. She felt his thumb and forefinger apply pressure, and a wave of heat washed over her before her knees wobbled and she felt his arms catching her as everything went dark.


End file.
